Exemplary embodiments relate generally to providing portable communication identity services, and more particularly, to servers, methods, and computer program products for providing portable communication identity services.
Computing devices have become a part of our everyday world. Many people have cell phones, work computers, home computers, laptop computers, and the like. Each computing device may have various pieces of useful, personal information.
However, if a person goes to a different location, that person may not want to or be allowed to carry all of the different computing devices. It would be useful to be able to use a general-purpose computing device that is publicly available, e.g., at a hotel or on an airplane, as a personal computing device.